Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies!
Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies! is a LarryBoy adventure when LarryBoy must stop a fried chicken zombie apocalypse before Bumblyburg is destroyed for good! This episode has a lesson in laying your burdens down to God. Plot All is quiet in Bumblyburg. People are enjoying picnics in the park, flying kites, eating ice cream, you couldn't ask for a more perfect day. Petunia was interviewing citizens asking them how their day at the park was. Just as Petunia and Jerry went to interview Mr. Nezzer, the ground began to shake. A scallion thought the Rumor Weed was coming back and Mr. Lunt thought the waffles were invading again. But nope, hands that smelled like deep fried goodness began to pop out of the ground and out popped fried chicken zombies. They smelt so good, but everyone knew not to get too close, or they would become deep fried delights too. The monitors at the LarryCave were going bonkers! Alfred was receiving lots of distress calls and emergency e-mails. Master Larry, however, was too busy watching Vulture Village to notice anything. Alfred burst into Larry's room and told him what was going on. Larry knew it was time to suit up. He put on his LarryBoy outfit and used the LarryPlane to fly into the city where things were getting worse. When LarryBoy arrives to Bumblyburg he is heavy with fear that Bumblyburg is going to be destroyed! He doesn't know what to do. Charlie Pincher comes and tells LarryBoy to go the highest point of Bumblyburg, Mt. Apply, and lay down his burdens to God for he will take care of them. LarryBoy doesn't know if he can trust Charlie but he does this anyways, and it works. After coming back from a good time with God on Mt. Apply, LarryBoy kicks some fried chicken butt and saves the town. The End. Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *I Love the Lord With All My Heart *Ease on Down the Road Running Gags Silly Song Traveling Songs with Bob and Larry What We Have Learned song None Kid They Got a Letter From None Trivia *Mt. Apply is based off of the Bad Apple, a clear reference to "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" *The van used in the silly song is the one used in the Biscuit one from "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" and the van in "Jonah: a VeggieTales Movie" *There are some ads in Bumblyburg from previous shows: **Eat at Jolly Joe's! (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: a VeggieTales Movie) **Stuff-Mart (Madame Blueberry) **Need a saw? Order Buzz Saw Louie today! (The Toy That Saved Christmas) **Gus Auto. We put the customer first. (Saint Nicholas) **Umph! (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) **Drink slushiees (Josh and the Big Wall) **Coming Soon: Lyle the Kindly Viking (Lyle the Kindly Viking) **Now Playing: Lord of the Beans (Lord of the Beans) **Join God's Army! Get a free flashlight! (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) **Mr. Slushy (Are You My Neighbor?) **Pre-orders are going on now! Order your Forgive-O-Matic (God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!?) **Nezzer Toys are the Best! (The Toy That Saved Christmas) **Vote now! (The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) **Come see the amazing Aaron! (The Little Drummer Boy) Cast *LarryBoy/Larry the Cucumber *Alfred *Petunia Rhubarb *Jerry Gourd *Mr. Nezzer *Jimmy Gourd *Scallion #1 *Scallion #2 *Scallion #3 *Bob the Tomato *Charlie Pincher *Gordon *Annie Onion *Joe *Laura Carrot *Lenny Carrot *Buford the Beet *Cyrus the Cauliflower *Justin the Orange *Mr. Lunt *Scooter Carrot *Baby Moses (green) *Dad Asparagus *Mom Asparagus Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:LarryBoy series Category:LarryBoy Category:CoolHungryYoshi